


a daughter dressed in teal

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [224]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adoption, Drabble, Gen, Grubs (Homestuck), Homestuck - Freeform, Trolls on Earth, humans raising grubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Thanks to his DAD INSTINCTS, John was the father of a troll.





	a daughter dressed in teal

“Dad, my band class is performing next Monday after school, you’re coming right?” John heard his daughter ask. Casey was eleven years old, and an alien. She was a troll, she had gray skin, glowing yellow eyes, pointy ears and two huge horns that split into two pointy ends each. Oh, and her blood was teal.

Humans had never made contact with aliens until the day thousands of drones dropped off thousands of these multicolored grubs all over the planet, with messages that read “We’re a violent conquering race, but we have a lack of lusii. Raise our young and you’ll be spared.”

So, they did.

So every year, during an entire month, the drones came with grubs and dropped them off all over the planet. An official deal with the empress were made, once the trolls came of age they could do what they wanted, stay on Earth or join the Alternian army. As long as they kept on “lususing” the trolls, this planet was valuable and spared.

So, then intergalactic adoption became a thing.

John had only been 18 years old when he got Casey, fresh out of high school. He and his dad were on a walk in the city, shopping, when a drone just showed up and dropped grubs with tiny parachutes info the hands of people. It was only the second year of grub delivery so it was still fairly new.

Most people just dropped the grubs they ended up catching, waiting for the police to take the unattended, newly dropped grubs to orphanages, after all, the alternians didn’t care  _ where _ their grubs were raised.

John had gotten a grub dropped on his head, and as he lifted the tiny teal grub, she hissed at him, and he immediately got overwhelmed by his DAD INSTINCTS and adopted her.

Best decision he had ever made. Casey was the light of his life, even though she spent her entire grubhood with hissing and biting him, and also peeing everywhere just out of spite even though she was trained to go into her litter box.

She had absolutely HATED her dad, but John kept loving her all the same.

But after pupation, she turned into the sweet little girl she was today, and John couldn’t be prouder. She loved soccer, horses, and music. She played the clarinet like a boss.

“Of course I’ll come sweetie, I would never miss it. Do you want me to ask grandpa if he wants to come too?”

She nodded.

“Yes! I love grandpa.”

“Okay, I’ll call him right now. Can you go get the mail for me sweetie? Be careful so you don’t accidentally claw the letters again.”

“Okay!”

Casey disappeared for a minute, but John soon heard her voice, a bit distressed.

“Dad! Come!”

John got up, wondering why Casey sounded like that, but as he got to the door, he understood. In the sky he saw several drones fly by, and in Casey arms were two grubs, on olive and one cerulean (oh god, those were the mind reading ones).

Well, he guess he was a father of three now.


End file.
